Two Successful Missions
by Eva-Mizuki-Levaris
Summary: Little Lemon oneshot for Shino/Hina fans. Hinata wanted to celebrate, but she was too young to drink. Does Shino make her stick to her apple juice?


_**Shino Hinata one shot. First published lemon.**_

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Never in my life had I felt so proud of myself as I did today. I had been a great asset on a mission, and even saved Kiba's life. I was really changing for the good. I was now in between the three best friends I had ever had. Kiba, Shino, and Linah, and who could forget Kiba's nin-dog Akamaru, and Linah's nin-cat Mew. They had all helped me with everything my entire life. Linah was new, but she had quickly become my best friend, and Kiba took a liking to her too.

"Aburame Shino, report." Tsunade's voice rang high and clear in her office.

"Mission to track down and kill the S-ranked criminal Yakushi Kabuto was a sucess." Shino's voice was deep, emotionless, and it held an absolute power to it that even Tsunade lacked. I'd always admired him because of his cool demeanor, and powerful voice. He was an ideal heir for the Aburame clan.. If only I held that perfection in my heiress duties. Sad thoughts, however, could not ruin my mood after my amazing acomplishments of today though. I wanted to celebrate. As we left the office though Kiba took off to catch up with his sister, and Linah decided she wanted to read. Shino spotted the forlorn look on my face, and stopped his retreating.

"Is there a problem, Hinata?" He stood in front of me as emotionless as ever.

"I wanted to celebrate tonight." I kicked the floor sadly, but Shino understood.

"Ah, because of your amazing work?" His smile was evident in his voice. Shino was beaming with pride. I had asked him to help me train years ago, and now I was finally seeing the results of my tireless efforts.

"Yes, but.." Shino stopped me by tilting his head to the door.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink." Shino was twenty years old, and could buy alcohol legally, but never had he before offered me, nineteen years old, a drink.

"Ok!" I was enthusiastic for my first taste of sake, but did feel a bit guilty for disobeying my fathers orders to never drink.

Once in the bar I was sorely disappointed when Shino handed me an apple juice, and grabbed his shot of sake, and bottle before heading to a table. I sat with his disappointment on my face.

"What is wrong, Hinata?" He tilted his head slightly as he looked at me.

"By 'drink' I thought you meant..." My eyes flickered to his shot, and he laughed a small Shino laugh.

"Oh, I see. The little one wants a buzz?" He pushed his drink towards me with a bit of a challenge in his demeanor.

"Little one? shino-kun, that's hardly polite." I tried to keep a steady head. Shino was playing some sort of twisted game. My fingers danced at the edge of the shot.

"If you have noticed Hinata... You're 5'2''... I'm 6'4''. You're little." He patted my head in his ever patronizing way. A smile broke out on my face. I was still cocky from the mission, and felt on top.

"I could kick your ass, giant." I raised my eyes to meet his dark shades. His eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, could you now?" I could just hear the amused smile on his lips, and it made me want to wipe it off all the more.

"Yes, I could." As I said this his hand shot out, and grabbed back the sake.

"Come with me, and we'll see." He stood, paid the tab, and brought the bottle with him. I followed with a raised head, and a cocky smile, but butterflys had set in. Shino was an Anbu level ninja, and I was a mere jonin. How could I fight him? Oh, I wished I had held my tongue. Never in my life have I been so bold, and now here I was being bolder than most. Even Naruto had a respect for Shino and his strength, and Sasuke, newly returned (with Linah), also did. Shino led me to team eights old training ground, and put the sake on a stump.

"Why'd you bring that?" I inquired hoping to put off the fight.

"Winner gets it." He smiled, and assumed his fighting position. "Ready?"

I wanted to back out now, and say that I was just kidding, but I knew Shino would view that was weak. If I stayed and fought he'd be proud of my efforts, but point out my foolishness for challenging him, or I'd go home drunk if by some fluke I won. My options were not good right now. None the less I eased into my cat-like fighting stance, and we had at.

Shino was quick for his size, but I was much faster. He relied on his strength when it came to smaller more agile opponents, and he had a lot of that. When I thought I'd get a kick in he'd quickly grab my ankle, and hurl me forward. I felt like a volleyball at this rate. I moved in closer hoping to catch him with gentle fist. He allowed the space knowing that he could get more powerful hits in with me close, and I knew he was hoping to dogde my swift attacks. His large fist grazed my shoulder, and left an opening on his left side. I took it. Throwing my hand out to make contact with his 253 chakra point, but he caught my wrist and pulled forward. In a desperate attempt to save myself I threw my leg out to kick his side. This failed miserably, and my hips pushed into him akwardly. He was off balance, and this caused us to topple over.

"Hinaafa." Shino said muffled by my breasts. I sat up quickly straddling him, and punched him in the chest. Shino groaned as I made contact, and flipped me off of him.

"Ha, bet that hurt." I gloated at my cheap hit.

"The mouthful of breasts or your weak punch?" His voice was either infuriatinly cocky or amazingly sexy. I couldn't decide, but I didn't have much thought time as he lunged at me with a killer punch. I noticed he wasn't using his Kikia beetles at this point, and felt a bit guilty for my Byakugan use, but not guilty enough. My hand brushed the side of his face, and his hand grabbed my neck, but it suddenly didn't feel like a fight. His arm was around my waist, and my arm was over his shoulder my other hand pressed against his chest. He lowered his head down to my level showing me a smile under his collar.

"I won." He released me, and moved away. My body instantly missed the heat, and wanted me to lurch into him, but he was already at the stump sitting down, but not drinking.

"You did..." I sat next to him. A bit closer than usual, but I needed to feel his body heat.

"Want a drink?" He handed me the bottle of sake that he had yet to touch.

"I'm not thirsting..." _For that anyway._

"Weird. I'm not either." He set the bottle down, and looked up at the night sky. It was close to nine o'clock now. When his head tilted up like that I caught a glimpse of his face. A strong jawline, with what looked like soft thin lips... I wanted to kiss those lips. Naruto's lips had been pretty full, and I didn't like the feeling much, but I'm sure Shino's would feel amazing.

"Why do you hide it?" I asked geting on my hands and knees so I could face him better.

"My face?" He could tell where my eyes were.

"Yes, it's not like you're ugly, Shino. You are actually very handsome." I stated simply wishing the compliment would invoke a kiss like in all the romance novels.

"Thank you Hinata, but I am far from handsome when bugs crawl out of my skin, and eye sockets." He shrugged and looked back up at the stars. I hadn't even mentioned his eyes, but now curiousity drove me to want to take off his glasses.

"Can I see?" I moved a bit closer wanting to push the emotionless Shino to do anything to me. I'd never even fathomed the idea of having sex, but the thought of sex with Shino sounded amazing. My body was heating up just thinking of it.

"Better than I can." He chuckled, and took off his two large coats. Now he was in his wife beater, and traditional ninja pants. I moved closer to take in his strong features, I was mere inches away from him, and I could tell he noticed the proximity.

"Shino... What about your eyes?" I tried my best to not sound so desperate, but I knew he had to catch the undertone, and it made his eyebrows shoot up in wonder. He only nodded, and I didn't wait for him to do it. I took off his glasses. It went from dark shades looking at me to deep hazel eyes staring into the pits of my soul. They were so absolutely sexy.

"What are you staring at, Hinata?" His voice still held the power it always did, and it made my body sing.

"Y-y-you... Shino-k-kun." I reached my hand out, and pulled it back before touching him, but then suddenly I wanted him to fight me. To touch me like he had at the end of our last fight, so I punched his shoulder, hard.

"You want a rematch?" He asked amused standing up to his full height making me wriggle at the power he held.

"Yes." I stood up, and he grabbed my wrists pinning me to a tree with one hand, and placing a kunai to me with ease.

"You're distracted..." He eyed me suspiciously, and my body screamed. I needed so relief to the burning fire between my legs, but how could I tell Shino? He was the only one I wanted to put it out. The frantic look in my eyes caught his attention, and he moved his face toward my neck removing the kunai. His tongue brushed along my jugular causing my heart to stop, and my throat to mewl. He seemed suprised, but he continued.

_Yes, yes... _He began to kiss, and lick my neck as the positive feedback continued. He then moved up and kissed me full on the lips pressing his body to mine, and releasing my hands. My arms fell onto his shoulders as I kissed his lips with ease. No blushing, no fainting, just kissing. He broke the kiss and stepped away with a satisfied smile.

"Would you like to continue this else where?" He was still within kissing distance as my body heat peaked with rage at him leaving it. I grabbed him, and pulled him back into a passionate lustful kiss, and his hands gripped my full ass pulling me up against his body allowig me to wrap my legs around him.

"Your place?" I smiled as I pulled just away from his lips.

"Yes." He affirmed with a breathless sigh. He'd never been so vunerable. It was almost as sexy as his power. With that he walked me, still kissing his neck and jaw. He avoided the main way to his apartment due to any pesky on lookers, and easily opened his back door. He carried me into his bedroom and laid me on his big comfy bed.

"Sh-Shino-kun...?" I was suddenly very embarrased at myself for my actions tonight. Shino was already kissing my neck in a agressive manner, and I kind of didn't want him to stop.

"Hmm?" He reached his hand under my back and pulled me closer to his chest, and feeling his warm hard chest almost made me lose all concious thoughts.

"I-Is this ok?" I needed to be reassured by him before I dove into what could end badly. He pulled his face from my neck leaving me to only whimper slightly. But his face was serious.

"Are you ok with it, Hinata?" His hands were still rubbing my sies as he asked, and he made no move to remove himself from me, but I knew he would in a heart beat if I asked.

"Yes.." With that he claimed my lips, his hand unzipping my jacket and letting my netting top be the only thing between him, and a bare chest. He's felt them sort of during the fight, but I could sense his want as he cupped my right breast squeezing upward as her rolled it around. As my tongue explored his hot mouth I pulled off the black wife beater he wore barely breaking the hot kiss. My turn, he guessed, and tore off the netting looking down at my large breasts in awe.

"You're amazingly sexy.." Was all he said before moving down to suk and play with my nipples. He first rolled his tongue around my right nipple sending electricity through my body as my downstairs heated up to a smoldering fire. And he tweaked my left with his calloused thumb, before sending his right hand to my honeypot. Undoing my pants he slipped his hand in, and traced his fingers over the hem of my silk panties. I was going mad! Bucking towards him he pulled away from my nipple and smiled over at me.

"A little feisty there, Hinata." As he looked into my eyes his hand reached into my panties, finding the wet opening, and plunged his middle finger straight in. I moaned in the utter exctacy. His finger made a 'come hither' motion as he searched around, and his thumb played with my sensitive clit. My moaning turned into mewls as he found a rhytme, and began pumping his finger in and out of my small opening. As that grew a bit boring he used his pointed finger as well. My body screamed with pleasure, and my body exploded around his fingers. I couldn't take so much excitement at once. I waited for Shino's next move, but he just pulled them out. He removed his fingers from my pants, and sucked off all the juices. I squirmed watching him. He was so strong, so powerful, and so in control.

"Shino..." He looked down with a smile as my breathy voice called his name.

"You're supposed to scream that, Hime." He leaned down to kiss me, but I stopped him with my next words.

"I want you to fuck me." I don't believe Shino ever expected a vulgar word to come out of my mouth, much less that one, in that context. He looked down into my big byakugan eyes, and smiled slyly.

"Have I ever been able to say 'No' to you?" He reached down, and fully removed my pants kissing my hip area, and licking some excess juices from the surrounding area. My body was still aching to let go another orgasm, and I could tell by his stretched pants that he needed one as well. As he removed his pants, and boxers I saw that Ino's gossip didn't lie about Aburame men. They weren't lacking in the least... I was actually a bit nervous, but he soothed my nerves with a kiss, and the promise to be slow. As the head prodded my opening, I felt myself clench in anticipation, and Shino drove in slowly. His hips contacting with mine as I screamed with pleasure. My tight walls stretched in an undeniably painful, but far too pleasurable way. He rocked into biting my neck, and letting out a few carnal grunts.

"Mm, Shino.. Faster." I'd moaned loudly, and he'd oblige. I felt the heat rising and rising hitting the point of no return as Shino pushed into my very back wall. He growled lightly as I pulled his hair, and moved into him quickly. My unattended breasts bounced with the furousity of the thrusts, and my body was reaching another peak. As it let lose my walls tightened causing Shino to do the same. I felt him fill me, and he layed next to me still partially inside.

"Shino.." I asked feeling an overwhelming urge to sleep as I allowed my mysterious teammates arms to engulf my tiny body.

"Hm..?"

"I think I love you.." I cautioned.

"I do love you... Always have." He nestled his face in my hair, and pulled me closer to him leaving me to think that through.

Some time later someone found a full bottle of sake, and two large jackets laying near a stump, and he smiled over at his overgrown dog.

"I knew it."


End file.
